


This keeping-your-ass-at-home thing might not be so bad after all

by Siancore



Series: Quarantine Fics [2]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/F, Vaginal Fingering, danbeau smut, that escalated quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23474503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siancore/pseuds/Siancore
Summary: Carol and Maria are in isolation. They got drunk. One thing led to another.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau
Series: Quarantine Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688743
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	This keeping-your-ass-at-home thing might not be so bad after all

The soft glow of the lamp caressed Carol's pretty features. Maria leaned back on the bed and gifted her with a playful smile. 

"Did I hear your question correctly?" Maria asked. 

"I hope so," said Carol, as she bit her lip. 

"Say it again," said Maria. 

Carol grinned, and then brushed her hair away from her face before repeating, "What's the dirtiest thing you've ever said to someone?"

Maria inhaled, and then blessed Carol with another beautiful smile. 

"Well," said Maria, as she bit her bottom lip. "I've never really wanted to say something dirty to anyone...except you."

"Yeah?" asked Carol, suddenly feeling emboldened by the admission. 

"Yeah," said Maria. "So, ask me about it."

Carol shifted closer and then stared Maria in the eye. She tilted her head to the side and then said, "What's the dirtiest thing you ever wanted to say to me?"

Maria felt her heartbeat quicken as she smoothed her hair down. She could not believe that she and her best friend were in the situation that called for an admission of how deeply they were attracted to one another. This keeping-your-ass-at-home thing might not be so bad after all.

After a few drinks, they both felt playful, and horny; so fucking horny. Maria thought back to how many times they had spent together, in one another's rooms. When the attraction was so strong, but they pushed it aside. Now, in the soft glow of the lamp Maria felt brave; she knew that Carol felt the same. When her best friend placed a sure hand to her thigh, she knew that their relationship had shifted. The flirtatiousness had taken over. They both knew they wanted to take the leap. 

"The dirtiest thing?"

"Yep," said Carol. "The dirtiest thing."

Maria licked her lips and then replied, "The sound of your voice gets me going."

"Really?"

"Yes," Maria answered. "Your voice makes me wet."

"Fuck," said Carol. "Is that true?"

"I wouldn't say it if it wasn't," said Maria. 

"How wet?" asked Carol, as she ran her hand up and down Maria's thigh. 

"So wet," said Maria, as she felt her heart rate begin to speed up, and her pussy throb. 

"Hmm," Carol offered. "Prove it."

Maria smiled and then leaned backwards. She parted her legs and then took hold of Carol's hand . She guided it between her thighs, slipping it inside of her shorts. Carol's fingers ghosted over the fabric of Maria's panties. The cloth was damp and warm. Carol rubbed her friend through the thin material. The fabric was moist from her juices. She pulled Maria's panties to the side, exposing her swollen lips. Maria's hips bucked as she waited for Carol's next move. 

"You're so hot," said Carol, as she ran a finger over Maria's slit. She brought her thumb up to her clit and then massaged it; Maria closed her eyes. "Are you wet for me?"

"Yes," Maria whispered, as she spread her legs ever farther apart.

Carol grinned and then dipped a finger inside of Maria's engorged sex. She was warm and soft and wet. So wet. Carol slid her fingers between her folds. She went deep as Maria let out a moan. Her fingers became drenched as she pumped them in and out. 

"Fuck," Carol said softly. "You're dripping. Hmm, so tight."

Maria's head rolled backwards as Carol strummed her. She slipped in and out, coating her fingers with Maria's wetness. Carol shifted her position as she leaned down and captured Maria's lips with her own. Their tongues lapped against one another as they shared a passionate, unrestrained kiss. Carol covered Maria's body with her own as she fingered her. 

"Hold up," said Carol as she stopped her ministrations. She drew back slightly, and then pulled her shirt over her head. After freeing her tits, she covered Maria's body again. Her hand snaked upwards as she drew Maria's top up and removed it. She peppered kisses over her chest, and then took her bra off. 

"You're so beautiful," Carol whispered before sucking Maria's dark nipple between her pink lips. 

Maria moaned loudly and held on to Carol's shoulders. Carol brought her mouth back to Maria's and then moved her hands between her legs once again. She rubbed her eagerly, before bringing her hands to Maria's hips and pulling her shorts down. Maria wriggled about until she was stripped of the offending garment. Carol covered her form again, kissing her collarbone and neck, before she slipped her hand inside of Maria's soaked panties once more.

"You're soaking wet, baby," Carol whispered against Maria's neck as she slid two fingers inside her aching little hole. 

"Just for you," Maria replied, as she ground her hips, rubbing her pussy against Carol's hand. 

Carol hooked her fingers, applying pressure to Maria's spot as she thumbed her clit. They shared another kiss as Carol finger fucked her. 

"Oh, God," Maria moaned. "Harder."

Carol smiled against Maria's damp skin and pumped into her with more vigour. The faint sucking sound of her drilling deeper and faster made her own pussy ache. 

"Hold on, baby," she whispered before kneeling and removing her own shorts and panties. She repositioned herself, straddling Maria's leg as she brought her fingers back to her pulsing sex. She slid inside once more before grinding her naked pussy on Maria's thigh. Carol's juices coated her skin as she rocked back and forth, tending to her own needs. 

She sucked Maria's neck as she pumped into her. Relishing in the sounds escaping from the other woman's lips.

"Hmmm," Maria managed. "What -- oh shit -- what's the dirtiest thing you've wanted to say?"

Carol smiled and withdrew her fingers from Maria's sex. The other woman went to protest but Carol kissed her again to silence her. 

"The dirtiest thing?" she asked.

"Mmm," Maria replied as she watched Carol bring her sopping fingers to her lips and taste Maria's juices. 

Carol sucked her fingers and hummed before bringing her hand back between Maria's legs and replying, "You've got the sweetest, juiciest pussy and I want to drown in it."


End file.
